


Fate

by galaxystiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Homophobic John Winchester, M/M, anti soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxystiel/pseuds/galaxystiel
Summary: “C’mon, it’ll be fun,” Dean tugged Castiel towards the storefront. “Don’t you want to find out who your soulmate is? Who you’re fated to be with?”





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Writers of Destiel discord server challenge, 'Weekly Words', for the prompt, 'rise from the ashes'.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun,” Dean tugged Castiel towards the storefront. “Don’t you want to find out who your soulmate is? Who you’re fated to be with?”

Castiel dug his heels in, refusing to be coerced towards the sketchy-looking store front. He didn’t know why Dean had gotten it into his head that he wanted to try and go to a witchy-wicca-hybrid store, but Castiel wasn’t getting involved.

“Absolutely not. At least, not at the expense of giving some _charlatan_ my money. And honestly, I suspect my soulmate might be a bit of a jackass.”

Dean rolled his eyes and slid his arm around Castiel. “So, I’m a jackass now? Gotta say, I’m starting to feel a little unloved here, Cas.”

Castiel scowled, refusing to be baited. “You know I love you. But I thought we agreed that we didn’t want to find out if we were soulmates. That the way we felt about each other was enough.”

“It is,” Dean averted his eyes and scuffed his boot along the floor. “I just wanted… forget it, it was a stupid idea anyway. Let’s go.”

“What were you going to say?” Castiel dug his heels in once again, now refusing to let Dean drag him away from the store. He might not want to go in, but he knew if they left, he’d never find out what Dean was about to say. “Tell me.”

Dean still wouldn’t look at him, so Castiel narrowed his eyes as he waited patiently for Dean to speak. “You know what my dad is like. I just… wanted proof so I could stop him needling at me to find a girl to settle down with.”

Ah. That same old song and dance again. Castiel was tired of having John Winchester belittle their relationship. It wasn’t even the worst kind of homophobia – he’d been truly supportive of Dean’s bisexuality all through high school and college, by all accounts. He just didn’t like the idea of Dean truly settling down with a man.

“Right,” Castiel’s voice came out harsher than intended. “Come on then.”

Before Dean could react, Castiel had guided them both inside the shop. It was surprisingly warm inside, for a cold night, and it smelled strongly of herbs. Spots of light danced along the ceiling, as the low candlelight reflected in the hanging crystals that swung in the breeze. The outside had looked dingy and in need of repair, so Castiel was surprised by how clean it was inside.

An enthusiastic redhead greeted him from behind the counter. “Good evening. Can I help you guys find anything?”

Dean cleared his throat and approached her. “Hi. My brother said you sell this… packet of herbs that you burn that helps you identify your soulmate?”

Castiel, who had been looking around the shop with suspicion, now focused his attention on the owner, noting the name badge that identified her as Charlie. She didn’t look like his idea of a charlatan, but then, if it was so easy to identify a finagler then nobody would ever be duped.

“We do. They’re fifty dollars each. Please be aware that we cannot be held liable for any damages from separation, divorce or bankruptcy fees incurred by the results of this test.”

Castiel would have snorted at the legal jargon if he wasn’t floundering at the price. Fifty bucks?! Finagler was too sneaky a term, this was daylight robbery.

But Dean looked disheartened by the price so Castiel reluctantly handed over a couple of folded bills, already readjusting their bills for the month in his head. They should be fine, as long as he was frugal until his next pay check.

He tuned out all the instructions for how to burn the herbs, knowing Dean was paying close attention. Castiel couldn’t shake the feeling that this was a big mistake. That their relationship was going to suffer no matter the outcome. But he was equally as tired of Dean being constantly harassed by his family to look for his soulmate. If there was even a chance of putting an end to that, Castiel would take it. For Dean.

The ride home was quiet, both deep in contemplation. Castiel was antsy, half wanting to throw the small package out the window but also a little curious in himself. When they pulled up at their small apartment, Castiel was jolted out of his thoughts by Dean’s fingers entwining with his.

“This won’t change anything,” Dean promised.

Castiel smiled weakly, nodding, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to believe it. “Did you want to do it now or wait until after dinner?”

“Now’s as good a time as any,” Dean shrugged. “If that’s okay with you?”

Castiel shrugged in response. “Sure.”

Dean talked him through it, how the herbs would burn to ash, and a subtle scent would rise from the ashes and trigger three distinct memories that would help them identify their soulmate. It was a novel idea, quite romantic, Castiel supposed. But he didn’t need to know that Dean was his soulmate to know that he loved him with everything he was.

He pulled the coffee table towards the couch, taking a seat on the right side as Dean sat on the left. They placed a small bowl in the middle of the table for burning the herbs, just as a precaution. They didn’t want a house fire.

Dean lit a match and Castiel’s hand grasped his arm, stilling it for just a moment. “I’m scared.”

“Me too.” Dean admitted, and lit the paper on fire as Castiel’s hand slipped away.

Castiel screwed his eyes closed, waiting for the scent of burning to hit his nostrils. It did, but it was quickly followed by a strong scent, of oregano, sage, lavender, lemon notes. His mind began to wander, transported back through his life, first to elementary school, then to high school, then to freshman year of college.

He opened his eyes at the same time as Dean, numbly.

“So…” Dean cleared his throat.

“We’re not soulmates,” Castiel whispered. He wasn’t sure what to even do with that information.

Dean shrugged. “Apparently not. I kinda already suspected. So, who’s your soulmate?”

Castiel felt a lump rise in his throat, tears stinging his eyes. “She died. Overdosed at a frat party in freshman year. Yours?” He didn’t even try to disguise who he was talking about. Dean would know.

“Meg. Yeah, you two were always close.” Dean nodded, averting his gaze. “Mine’s Benny. He went back to Louisiana in junior year of high school. He didn’t ever believe in that soulmate crap anyway. Least my dad has to accept my soulmate is a guy now. Nothing he can do about that.”

Castiel nodded, not sure of what to say. What he even _could_ say. They weren’t soulmates. They weren’t meant for each other. They were meant for other people, but life had gotten in the way and fate clearly had other designs for them.

“So, do we break up now?” He asked, eventually.

Dean’s head snapped around to look at him, mouth falling open. “What? No! Unless you want to?”

“No, I don’t want that,” Castiel shook his head, and lifted his hand. Somewhere during their memories, their hands had met and entwined. Even amidst the knowledge they weren’t destined to be together, they had clung to each other. Comfort, familiarity, love.

“I love you.” Dean told him, quietly. “I do.”

“I know,” Castiel replied, fiercely. “Just as I love you. I don’t need you to be made for me, Dean. I never needed you to be my soulmate. That’s why I never wanted to know. I’m happy with you. We might not be a perfect fit, but we fit perfectly enough. That’s good enough for me.”

Dean smiled. “It’s good enough for me too, Cas.”

Castiel leaned against him, closing his eyes and feeling himself relax as Dean pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Fate might have other plans for him, but he never really believed in fate anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> [MY TUMBLR](http://galaxystiel.tumblr.com)


End file.
